Reconciliation
by IrritablyCalmCanaries
Summary: AU, set during the second movie. Murphy left her behind when they had to run. Will she welcome him back? Bit o' fluff, bit o' smut. Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. I felt the need to write. I happens. And as I had just watched ASD, I thought to myself, "Why not write about that?" So, you know, I did. Let me know what you think. It will probably be pretty short, maybe only two chapters.

/

"Fuck!" Murphy slammed his fist against the wooden door of McGinty's pub. It was cold and it was dark and he, Connor, and Romeo had been knocking for 5 minutes to no avail.

"Old man's probably asleep," Connor said, leaning against the doorframe as he lit his cigarette.

Romeo stared at him in panic. "How can you just sit there acting so calm? We need some place to lie low which means we need to get off the streets pronto, man."

Connor puffed on his cigarette and sighed heavily. "Don't worry, Rom, we know a place."

Murphy, having given up on pounding on the door, laid his forehead against the glass window and groaned. "No, not tonight."

"Gotta face it some time, mate." Connor clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Romeo looked between the two men, confused.

Murphy looked up at him angrily, "No! You know I can't. She'll fuckin' kill me." Murphy forcefully punched the brick wall of the pub. He pulled back his fist in pain, muttering, "fuck" under his breath. Connor couldn't help but smile.

"Hold on a minute," Romeo cut in, "You two are telling me that we just killed a shit load of Chinese gangsters and we have a place to go and hide out but we can't go there because of some broad."

Murphy narrowed his eyes at the Mexican. He started to move toward him, anger in his eyes, but his brother caught his arm. He pulled him closer to him and said calmly, "You know it's time."

Murphy looked up at his brother with a sadness that took Romeo aback. He quickly shut up. He looked down for a moment, tightening his jaw. "I know." With that, Murphy pushed past Romeo and headed off down the street. Connor gave Romeo an apologetic look and followed his brother into the night, followed by a very confused Mexican.

/

The three men stood at yet another doorway. This time, instead of trying to break it down with his fists, Murphy was trying his hardest to look at anything but the door. From the hallway, he could hear the muted tones of soft singing.

Connor looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Ready?" He took a moment and nodded.

Connor sighed heavily and lifted his hand to knock on the door. After a few moments, the singing stopped and light footsteps could be heard coming toward the door. Instinctually, Murphy moved so that his back was against the wall, out of sight from the doorway.

The heavy wooden door opened to reveal a slight girl. Her hair was a mess and she had a smear of paint across her cheek. Her brown eyes went wide in disbelief. She blindly pulled off her headphones and hung them around he neck.

A long moment passed. Connor started to get nervous by her lack of reaction.

Finally, she spoke. "C-Connor?"

"Hey, Sadie."

Tears began to well in the young woman's eyes. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips and she pulled him down into a hug. Connor felt relieved and held her tightly.

She pulled away from his embrace, wiped her eyes, pulled back her fist, and swiftly punched Connor in the arm with all the force she could muster.

"Fuck! Sadie!" Connor grabbed his arm in pain. Maybe she was still angry.

"You fucker," she yelled at him, "you and your no good brother leave for, what, eight years and now you just decide to show up at my doorstep with…with…who is this?"

"Romeo, ma'am." Romeo stuck out his hand to shake hers. Connor almost laughed at the man's clearly nervous state.

She gave him a confused look and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Now what the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Actually," Murphy pushed away from the wall to reveal himself to her, "three."

The young woman's eyes narrowed to mere slits. Her jaw was clenched in anger and her eyes burned with a heat and fury that nearly brought him to his knees. He had faced gangsters and murderers without breaking a sweat, but facing Sadie again after all these years made him more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

"You." She seethed in anger. Her nostrils flared as she let out a deep breath. "You motherfucker, how dare you even show your face here?"

"Sadie, I—" Murphy started.

"Don't! Fuck you, Murphy!" She turned to Connor and Romeo, "Fuck you, too! And fuck you, I don't even know you!"

Romeo looked slightly hurt. "Hey, man…"

Connor cut him off, "Look Sade, can we come in, please? Just give us 5 minutes. After that you can kick us out just let us speak our peace."

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest and started down the men. She sighed, "fine," and moved to let them in.

The three men silently entered her apartment and close the door behind them. Murphy nervously shuffled his feet and chewed on the skin of his thumb.

The apartment was small, but homey with soft lights and old photographs and hand-painted canvases adorning every wall. Murphy's heart instantly ached. It was just as he remembered it.

Thankfully, Connor did the talking. "Look, Sadie, we need a place to crash. Just for the night. We know you don't want us here but we desperately need your help."

"Go to Doc, then."

"We tried. Can't find him."

"Why should I help you? After all these years you have the audacity to show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night looking for a place to stay? I don't care what's going on, I just don't want you here."

Connor sighed. "Sade, a priest was killed. And they tried to make it look like we did it. Two shots in the back of the head, pennies in the eyes and everythin'." He moved to lightly place his hands on her shoulders. "Please. You know we wouldn't be asking if we didn't really need your help."

Connor could feel some of the tension leave her. She looked up at him, the anger in her eyes softened a bit. "A priest?"

"Yeah."

Sadie brought her hands to her face and breathed in and out slowly. She looked back up at him and nodded ever so slightly. "Fine. But not here. Adam's away for the week and leant me his keys, you can stay at his place."

She moved to the kitchen counter and lifted a keychain. She threw it to Connor, who just barely caught it. "Across the hall, two doors to the right. I want you out by morning." She crossed her arms across her chest again and leaned against the counter.

Connor sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much, love." He went over to pull Sadie into a hug. He could feel her stiffen awkwardly, trying not to reciprocate. He turned his head slightly to whisper in her ear, "Please give him a chance to explain. You know he still loves you." Connor pulled back, lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb, and left the apartment, pulling Romeo after him.

Murphy felt glued to his spot. All of a sudden the patterns in the wood of her floor were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Sadie heavily sighed and pulled open one of the kitchen cupboards with more force than was necessary. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey, unscrewed the top, and drank directly from the bottle.

Murphy nervously stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets and looked around the apartment. He looked over to the easel she had obviously just left.

The silence was suffocating. It felt like he was drowning. He had so much to say, but where do you start after eight years?

He watched as Sadie turned to grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with more whiskey. He walked over to the easel and looked at the canvas. "So you still paint, eh?" He lightly touched the surface of the canvas, inadvertently smudging the paint. He sheepishly looked back over at her intense glare and wiped the paint off on his jeans.

"Eight fucking years, Murphy." Her voice was eerily calm. "You leave without a trace, leave me to deal with the fact that you were one of the Saints and that you didn't tell me, and now you just think you can walk back into my house and fuck up my paintings."

Murphy felt ashamed. He looked down at his feet again. "I'm so sorry," he muttered.

Sadie laughed with malice and downed the glass of alcohol in her hand. "You're sorry? Jesus, Murph, is that all you have to say for yourself?" She poured herself another glass. "Well, for the past eight years I've been thinking the same thing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever met you."

That hit him right in the chest. He watched as she drank from her glass and wince at the burn of the alcohol. She went to pour more, but he made his way across the small kitchen in two large strides and pulled the bottle from her grasp. Angrily he set the bottle on the counter next to her.

Murphy spun away from her, gathering his thoughts. He turned back, her expression unreadable, and slowly made his way toward her. He placed both hands on the counter next to where she was leaning, bracing his weight against the tiles.

"Damnit, Sadie, you know I had no choice. I couldn't tell you, you'd be in too much danger. Back in Ireland I thought about you, about us."

He turned to face her, "But I would never regret meeting you."

Sadie brought her hand up to massage the muscles of her forehead. "Murphy…"

He stopped her, "No, give me a chance to talk." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to take you with me, but I couldn't. Conn and I were wanted men. I couldn't get you involved in that."

Angrily, she replied, "But I _was_ involved."

He sighed. "I know. I thought I was protectin' ya." He took a step closer to her. When he saw that she made no attempt to push him away, he lightly set his hands on either side of her on the counter, closing her in to him. She tried her hardest to avoid his stare.

"Darlin', everything I said to you that night was true. I don't take any of it back. I love ye, and I always will."

He willed her to meet his eyes. Defeated, he hung his head and took a step back. He nervously scratched the back of his neck and softly started, "I'm sorry, I can leave…"

Sadie's small fingers lightly lifted to grab the lapels of his coat, effectively stopping his train of thought. Finally she met his gaze and he could see her eyes welling up with tears. His heart felt as if it were being pulled from his chest. It physically pained him to see her in such a state all because of him. Murphy looked down at the young woman before him, a woman who he had no doubt could beat his ass or control his actions at her will, and saw a vulnerability in her he had never seen before. It broke his heart, stirring up feelings of deep self-hatred.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it again. Instead, she lightly pulled him toward her by his lapels and lifted herself onto the tips of her toes. For a second, she lingered there, her lips centimeters away from his. She flicked her eyes back up to his and closed the space between them, firmly pressing her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is a first: two chapters in the span of one day. I think this is probably complete. So here's some smut.

/

Murphy's heart leapt as his lips pressed against Sadie's. Lifting his large hand, he tangled his fingers into her short brown hair and pulled her firmly against him. At that moment it was as if nothing had changed, as if he had never left. Murphy licked her bottom lip, silently begging her to let him in. She did, opening her lips to him and allowing their tongues to collide.

Sadie pulled back, leaning her forehead against his as they caught their breath. "Don't think this means I'm letting you off the hook, Murph."

Murphy chuckled and lifted his fingers to feel the contours of her jaw. "Wouldn't dream of it, love."

She smiled, the first time he had seen her really smile since he had shown up on her doorstep. She pressed a light kiss to the corner of his lips. Murphy pulled her close, reveling in the way her small, soft body fit perfectly into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed deep from her neck, committing the scent to memory.

Murphy pulled back to press his forehead against hers, his eyes boring into her own.

"I haven't been with anyone since, you know." She confessed, biting her bottom lip hesitantly. "I couldn't. I tried, but as much as I wanted to I couldn't forget you." She averted her eyes from his and stared at her chest where she softly traced patterns with her fingertips.

Guilt overtook him again. As much as he would have liked to say he was as abstinent as she, it wasn't true. When he had returned to Ireland with Connor he spent the first month drinking the nights away and going home with any girl he could find with the same brown eyes and short brown hair. But they all paled in comparison. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he could have stayed with her. But that was the past and that was something he could not change.

Murphy lightly gathered her distracted fingers in his hand and brought each fingertip to his lips. Her eyes softened at the tender gesture. "I've missed you so much, girl," he said in between kisses.

She gently pulled her hand from his grasp and brought it up to stroke the short, rough hairs of his chin. She pulled him back to her lips, trying to convey in one kiss her passion and need for him. All of those long years of not hearing from him were forgotten as she melted into his embrace.

Murphy pulled her toward him by the base of her skull. He pushed him hips toward hers, effectively trapping her between him and the counter. He ran his fingertips down her arms to rest on her slim waist, remembering the way he loved how her curves felt under his touch. She moaned and pushed her hips into his.

Slowly, Sadie parted the heavy coat he wore and helped him push the sleeves down his shoulders. She clutched desperately to his upper arms and pushed more firmly against his lips. Feeling the heat of the room rise, Murphy roughly grabbed her hips in his large hands and lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter. He stood between her legs, her arms wrapped around his neck and his lips pressing urgent kissed down her jaw. He felt like he was home.

Murphy reverently ran his hands up her sides, feeling her ribs through her skin and the way her chest expanded when she broke away from him just long enough to take a breath. He pulled the hem of her shirt between his fingers and lifted it a little, exposing a small strip of skin of her stomach. Pulling her hips closer to him, he pulled the shirt up and over her head, breaking their kiss only long enough to get the offensive article off.

As if drawn magnetically, she came back to him, peppering kisses onto his temple and down his jaw. She pulled insistently on the collar of his t-shirt and muttered, "off." Not having to be told twice, Murphy lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it away from his body. Sadie looked down at the newly exposed skin of his chest with a hint of sadness. More scars adorned his skin than did before. She shakily brought her hands up to run over the bullet wounds long since healed. She pulled him close again, pressing her bare skin against his. Her fingers wandered down his chest to stroke the skin just under the closure of his jeans. She dexterously undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Lips close to his, she breathily said to him, "Murph, I need you."

Placing one last kiss to her lips, Murphy pulled her thighs around his waist. Getting the hint, she crossed her ankles at the small of his back as he lifted her off the counter. With her entwined around his body, Murphy blindly made his way to her bedroom.

When his knees made contact with her mattress, Murphy carefully lowered her on the bed, laying her down as if she would break. Not satisfied with being treated as if she were glass, Sadie roughly pulled on the opening of Murphy's jeans, bringing him down to her. Murphy grinned and brought his lips back to hers. He raised his hand to gently cradle behind her head as his other reached down to pull her hips close to his.

Sadie relished in the feeling of him above her. She reached between their bodies, reaching into his jeans to firmly grasp his member. Murphy stopped his exploration of her lips to groan deeply into her ear. Grinning, Sadie continued to stroke him lightly, teasing him through his jeans. Murphy tenderly bit the lobe of her ear, then pulled it between her lips. He sucked on the lobe, making her moan against his neck.

The hand that grasped her hip wandered north, coming to rest atop her breasts. Murphy ran his thumb across her nipple through her bra, earning him as quick gasp from the woman beneath him. Reaching behind her back, he found the clasp and quickly released it. Arching her back, Sadie helped him remove it and slide the straps down her shoulders. Murphy blindly threw it over his shoulder, causing her to laugh.

Her laugh was quickly swallowed up into a moan as Murphy lowered his lips to lightly flick his tongue over her pert nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, then the other. He left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her chest, over her belly and hips. When he reached the waistline of her jeans. He crawled off the bed to stand above her. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he looked down at the woman below him, warm and flushed and beautiful. He undid the button of her jeans and quickly pulled then off her legs.

Now Murphy was a man who appreciated the entire female form, but if he had to choose, he'd probably say he was a leg man. He stared down at her freed flesh, mesmerized by the softness of her pale skin. Sadie stretched sensually, bringing her leg to wrap around his hips and pull him closer to her. He looked up at her to see a coy grin on her lips. He pulled her leg closer to him, stroking the softness of her calves. He bent his head and placed soft kisses along her thigh. Sadie ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up as he continued his ministrations.

As his lips passed up her thigh and to her hips she could hear him muttering something. She couldn't make out what it was, but it sounded like a Gaelic prayer. Murphy pulled her leg to rest over his shoulder, softly stroking the back of her knee. Paying great attention to the task at hand, Murphy hooked his fingers under each side of her panties and slowly drew them down her legs. Sadie moaned in anticipation. Jesus, the man still knew how to drive her crazy. She could feel him smile against the skin of her inner thigh. Murphy ran the tip of his nose up her thigh and finally reached the part of her that was begging to be touched.

With one last kiss to her thigh, Murphy turned his focus to the patch of curls at the junction of her thighs. Pulling her hips closer to her lips, he extended his tongue and gently licked her opening. Sadie moaned under him and pulled at the hair at the base of his neck. He brought his tongue to lick across her clit, tasting her unique flavor.

With a feverish pull on his hair, Sadie begged, "please, Murphy. I need you now." Needing no more encouragement, Murphy swiftly stood, rid himself of his jeans and boxers and laid himself across her body. Hiking her leg high over his hip, he lined himself up with her slit and swiftly pushed into her.

He was suddenly overcome with her warmth. She closed her eyes, nearly crying out from the feeling of such completeness she felt with him inside of her. Murphy buried his face in her neck, allowing them both time to adjust. The feeling of a soft hand against his cheek brought his attention back to her. His hands braced on either side of her head, Murphy looked down at Sadie, seeing all he had missed for so many years.

Reaching down, Murphy stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled softly and gently kissed his lips. She whispered to him, "I love you" before lifting her hips, urging him to move. Murphy snapped his eyes shut at the sensation and then he was lost. Together they moved steadily in perfect unison. Her moans and words of encouragement fell from her lips to his ear, urging him to move faster, harder, more.

Murphy held tightly to her hips as he increased his pace, pumping his hips against hers. He could hear her breathing become more erratic and he knew she was close. His hips crashed into hers and he kissed her closed eyelids telling her to "let go." He felt her walls clamp down around him and groaned deeply. He came shortly after, riding out the waves of their shared passion.

That night they fell into a deep sleep, limbs entwined and bodies sated.

/

A loud banging from the other room woke Murphy from a deep sleep. Looking around him, he saw that sunlight was just starting to filter in through the window. Sadie sighed into his chest, releasing a warm puff of air against his skin. Smiling, he stroked her soft hair and held her close.

He heard the banging again, snapping him out of his thoughts. Gently, he slipped out from underneath his lover and stood from the bed. He stretched and pulled on his boxers before he exited the room and pulled open the door to stop the banging.

On the other side was a very pleased looking Connor and Romeo.

Giving him a sly grin, Romeo raised his hand to Murphy for a high-five. "Alright, man! We thought maybe she had killed you and dumped your body in a dumpster. Way to get some, man!"

Connor slapped him across the back of the head. "Shut up, Rom." Connor gave Murphy an apologetic smile and extended the box of donuts and case of Guiness he had brought as a peace offering.

Behind him, Murphy heard soft footsteps padding toward them. He turned to see Sadie, dressed in his large t-shirt from the day before, long white legs extending from the hem. He thought that shirt never looked better.

He turned back his brother and caught Romeo closely eyeing Sadie's long legs under his shirt. "Oi!" he exclaimed, quickly bringing Romeo's attention back to him. Romeo gave him a sheepish grin as he let them into the apartment.

As Murphy watched Connor gave Sadie a light peck on the cheek he thought he was never happier that his favorite bar had been closed last night. Never.


End file.
